One Demented Getaway
by The Optimistic Scholar
Summary: No.6 in Triple Threat-What parents couldn't use a long weekend getaway just the two of them? Kim and Shego Possible are certainly no exception. As an anniversary present, Shego's planned a trip for the two to Montreal. But...the best laid plans of mice and meta-humans often go awry. Rating upgraded to "M" for gore.
1. Chapter 1

How could this happen? Something…something was SERIOUSLY wrong with the world! She'd read that book cover to cover six times! She aced the written exam! She…she spent all those hours practicing in every simulator that Team Possible and GJ had access to. That instructor…GRRRRRRRR! As her Momma's black Ford Mustang cruised down the road towards home, Gracie Possible grappled with a monumental frustration with no way to release! She couldn't wait to get home and beat the ever loving crap out of the first punching bag she came into contact with! She SERIOUISLY needed to hit something.

Shego Possible had seen her eldest child meet any number of challenges that a person twice her age would have trouble meeting. She'd accomplished more feats…she was the very best of both of her parents and like Kimmie, she seemed to excel at everything that she applied herself to. Shego and Kim were immensely proud of all their children. She had learned to handle defeat gracefully…but frustration? Shego had witnessed the whole event…and it seriously raised an eyebrow. Given all of her experiences, neither one could quite figure out how her daughter had failed.

The Mustang pulled to a halt next to the family's Chevy Traverse and Gracie shot out of her seat as if from a spring and rain straight for the door. _Thank God the twins are at Pixie Scouts_, Shego thought to herself. Like Kimmie, when Gracie Possible was frustrated at the world, it was best to just get out of the way. Shego entered into the kitchen just in time to see an extremely shocked Mrs. Kim Possible holding a fussy Nicky Possible. The exhausted teacher walked up and kissed her wife and son, loving the plea for an explanation obvious in her wife's gaze.

"She didn't fail AGAIN?" Kim gasped, returning her spouse's kiss. "Did she?"

"I just don't understand it," Shego sighed, collapsing onto the nearest kitchen chair. "How does a girl who has her pilot's license, who's qualified to fly a jet in the worst of combat conditions, so utterly and completely fail the test for her learner's permit to drive a car? I mean, the instructor had to be pried out of the car in what I'm pretty sure was catatonic shock."

Despite it all, Kim had to laugh. When you really thought about it, only THEIR child would suffer this fate. After all, yes Gracie was prop and jet qualified. She could handle pretty much any combat vehicle in the worst possible conditions. And if this most recent attempt was anything like the first, that was exactly how Gracie tried to drive a car, like she was in a running gun battle in the streets of Moscow. The Lord Almighty really did have a sense of humor when it came to matters like this.

Shego hefted Nicky into her arms, freeing up Kim to get them both a Blood Orange Soda from the fridge. "Well…Gracie's a trooper. We'll have to replace another punching bag in the training grounds and our daughter will be back to normal."

CRUNCH!

George the Naked Mole Rat bolted into the house, squeaking a warning to take cover as he climbed the stairs in an attempt to escape the fury that was Gracie Possible in a bad mood. How were Kim and Shego going to handle this? Gracie had set herself to the challenge of getting her learner's permit and eventually her driver's license with a determination that on the one hand was deeply admirable, exactly the kind of determination that both parents expected of and frequently boasted about of their daughter, but on the other hand was one step short of terrifying. Ever since Kim had witnessed Gracie's first road test, she began thinking that the only way that Gracie would EVER get her permit would be if one of THEM could test her.

"Nicky, sometimes your big sis can be pretty scary," Kim sighed, setting down the drinks and patting her son's head. "Oh, by the way, Ron and Yori called to confirm everything's set for our anniversary dinner on Saturday."

THAT managed to get Shego's mind off her daughter. Those two had laid the ground work for Shego's master plan. Saturday marked Kim and Shego's fifteenth wedding anniversary and Shego was determined to make this one spectacularly memorable. The little box of papers was locked securely in Shego's nightstandand wouldn't see the light of day until the special dinner Ron had agreed to host for them. If all went according to plan, this would be an anniversary for the record books. Historians would speak of this moment, novelists would write books about it.

"Eme? Earth to Shego Possible? Are you still with us?"

Dammit; she'd zoned out again. Her eyes came back into focus, displaying quite a smug Kim Possible.

"Nicky, your Momma is hatching a plan for our anniversary; and I think it has something to do with Uncle Ron and Aunt Yori's dinner. You ready to be my spy?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about…but if I WAS, well Mrs. Possible is just going to have to wait until Saturday for a surprise that may or may not exist."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Abby's heart was threatening to burst through her chest. The examination room of the Middleton Medical Center in which she currently resided began to feel more and more like an interrogation room, as if she were about to be grilled about a crime she'd committed. The way she was feeling, she half expected the next person entering the room to be some brand of federal agent instead of Anne Possible, her physician as well as that of her employers, with her test results. What she wouldn't give for one of her pistols right now. Field stripping and cleaning her side arms was always so relaxing and often helped her cope with pent up nerves.

The door opened and Anne entered, holding Abby's test results, her face a mixture of uncertainty and…well, joy. "Well Abby…I've run the tests. I actually ran them twice to be sure. You…you're pregnant; two weeks along if I haven't missed my guess."

This…She…Abby's mind seemed to go in a dozen different directions at once. This…this was something…something she and Seamus had talked about for years in their on and off again relationship. Ever since Thailand…their relationship had been a wonderful accident. Through a great amount of encouragement, and the backing of Kim and Shego, Abby had talked Seamus into joining Global Justice as a tactical trainer at one of their training centers in Wicklow Mountains of Ireland, sort of allowing him to put his checkered past to use, but still allowing him to pursue his writing in his free time. The pair had…well, they'd TALKED about one day having kids…it was really another matter finding out that you were going to have someone's child.

"Abby? You okay?"

"Yeah Anne…it just came as a bit of a shock," How…how was she going to tell Kim and Shego about this? Anne was Kim's mother but Abby trusted her without question to keep this between Abby and herself until she was ready. "I…I guess I've got a few people I need to talk to."

"Who…who's the father?"

"Brendan," Abby breathed, picturing the charming Irish Poet she'd become so close to. "Brendan Seamus O'Sullivan."

"I think I remember Kim and Shego mentioning him a few times, the two of you meeting during your stop in Thailand after Kimmie graduated," Anne took a seat next to her daughter's longtime protector. "Have the two of you ever talked about kids?"

"Of course; and the girls absolutely adore him. He always calls Emily the 'Spirit of Eire'," Abby replied. "We…we want this. I guess just neither of us expected it to happen right out of the blue."

"Well, happy news nonetheless," Anne smiled, patting her patient on the shoulder. It was no secret to any who knew her that Abby Normal downright DESERVED children of her own. She'd done so much for the family that Anne couldn't help but look on her as another daughter. "You know that we're all here for you, if you need ANYTHING!"

"Thanks," Abby reached up and took the hand for comfort. "I just…I know only too well how difficult this was for Kim the first time. I guess a Secret Service and Global Justice agent isn't above a little nerves when faced with motherhood." Now that the immediate shock had begun to ebb away, Abby began settling down, letting out a small laugh.

"You're darn right," Anne smiled. "Now why don't you get dressed? I'll go write you a referral to a good OBGYN."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

What the hell was going on over there? As Abby walked up the kitchen door, it sounded like Gracie was taking on an army and destroying the entire training area while doing it. In all the excitement of her own news, Abby had forgotten that Gracie had retaken her road test. And more than likely Gracie was in homicidal brawler mode right now. She glanced at her watch. Gracie and Shego were supposed to have gotten back around four. It was nearly dinner time now. Thankfully Gracie's rage should be subsiding any minute and she'd be waltzing back into the house, happy as a clam albeit a more than a little exhausted.

She entered the kitchen so see Shego preparing dinner, clad in her old pink apron that Kim had gotten her all those years ago. "Hey Abs; Mom's poking and prodding prove productive?"

"Ah…yes," Abby breathed. Abby had resolved to have a sit down with Kim and Shego after dinner. She'd done a lot of thinking on the drive back to the Palace. She knew that child or no, the Possibles were and always would be part of her family and she didn't want to leave them. If she could manage it…she was perfectly happy serving as Governess to the kids and head of security for the family as a whole. Abby knew that the elder Possibles would support whatever decision Abby decided to make. This…this was…no, IS what she wants to do! "Anne and I needed to discuss some things but…it proved to be good news."

Shego looked to be about to venture a question but the pair were interrupted by the sudden quiet that now emanated from the training grounds. Gracie waltzed through the sliding door, dabbing her face with a towel, and a smile plastered across her face. Utterly remarkable; that girl had just done God only knows what to a training dummy and she looked as if she hadn't even been fazed. It literally was as if the driver's test had never happened. She opened the fridge, grabbed a sports drink and took a seat at the kitchen table next to her brother.

"Hey baby bro. How's the bestest little brother in the world?"

Shego really had trouble figuring out where this behavior had come from. Throughout their history together, Shego and Kim had been competitive…VERY competitive, when you really thought about it. And from what the rest of the family had told her, Kim was nothing short of terrifying when she coached her brothers' soccer team in place of Dad. As for Shego, there were definitely times when she felt thoroughly better after beating the tar out of Drakken for some bone-headed move or half-baked idea. She was honest enough with herself to admit it. Gracie was a good kid and never got into fights. But…should she and Kimmie be looking at anger management classes?

Kimmie and the twins, back from Pixie Scouts, entered the kitchen and the family sat down to a dinner of Cincinnati chili. Zoe and Emily were bubbling over with excitement at the prospect of their class trip to the aquarium. Emily was overjoyed at the prospect of getting to see the new baby sea lions and Zoe…Zoe had it in her head to ride a porpoise. Gracie had gone on the trip when she was their age and kept telling them how much fun they were going to have.

With the meal concluded, Gracie and the twins cleared the table and filled the dishwasher, then retreated to their rooms to work on homework. Abby had remained relatively quiet during dinner, a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by the elder Possibles. She remained in her chair. This was it; if she didn't get this out right now…

"Kim…Shego…we need to talk."

Both women looked towards each other and then towards their friend.

"This…sounds like something big," Kim replied, setting the dishes back in the sink and drying her hands.

"Well…as you know, I…I had my appointment with your Mom today and…"

"And you're pregnant?" Shego chuckled, rolling her eyes.

And Abby's words died a painful death in her throat. Shego was kidding but…Abby wasn't anywhere near a mirror but she could only assume she had that deer in the headlights look and she was utterly failing at hiding it.

Kim focused on her long-time friend and head of security, the wheels clicking into place, and stood directly beside her. "Oh my…Abby…are you…?"

Damn her inactive throat! Now that Kim had actually managed to guess the big news…Abby's heart was beating double time. She had to say something…anything; if only her body would cooperate! But all she could manage was a nod. There…it was out in the open!

"OH MY GOD," Kim screeched, throwing her arms around Abby. "This is fantastic!"

Abby began laying out the events of the afternoon. Yes, the baby was Seamus's. And frankly, there was no way on God's green Earth that she wasn't keeping it. The newly minted expecting mother was peppered with questions from both sides. She hadn't told Seamus yet. Both assured her of their utmost support. But when all other avenues of inquiry were exhausted, Kim broached the subject of the elephant in the room. What did this mean in relation to her "employment" with Kim and Shego?

"I…want to stay," Abby grasped both of her friends' hands. "Nannies…bodyguards…they all manage to have families of their own. You guys," She gestured up at the kids' bedrooms. "You're all like family to me. If it's at all possible…this is what I want to do with my life."

"Abby…whatever you want to do, we'll stand by it," Kim squeezed Abby's hand reassuringly. "But it would be an honor and a privilege to have you here for as long as you want. When do you want to tell everyone?"

Abby had thought through this. Heck, to Gracie and the twins, Nicky when he was older, this would probably be like having another sibling. Before anyone else found out, Seamus needed to be told. After that, the party would make everyone aware that needed to know; but after Kim and Shego's anniversary. Fifteen years was a big anniversary and Abby didn't want to steal any thunder from her friends' big day.

_Author's Notes:_

_A lot of big moments in the opening chapter. Very early on, I wanted to make Gracie have trouble getting her license and yet be so fantastically qualified to operate any other form of military vehicles. As for Abby, ever since I read Tangled Up in Green, I knew she'd make a fantastic mother in her own right and am thrilled that she is finally going to get that chance._

_Kim Possible is the copyrighted property of the Disney Corporation and the intellectual property of Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Gracie Possible, George the Naked Mole Rat, and Abigail Normal are the intellectual property of Poetheather1._


	2. Chapter 2

KPKPKPKP-One Week Later-KPKPKPKPKPKP

The Lotus Blades was nothing short of jumping. True to his word, Ron had closed down the restaurant at six o'clock on the dot and the friends and family of Kim and Shego Possible packed the room. Ron and the rest of the cooks had assembled a massive buffet containing all of the joint's hit dishes and good music was blaring over the sound system peppered with the occasional karaoke by Gracie and the younger inhabitants. All in all, it was a wonderful party.

And yet, even in this sea of people, Shego only had eyes for the woman sitting beside her. She…she couldn't recall being this nervous in a long time. The day had finally gotten here! After five months, planning everything down to a T, she was ready to start this quest. For the following weekend, Fall Break for Middleton Public Schools, Shego and her Princess would be tripping the light fantastic on the streets of Montreal Quebec. She'd booked them into a wonderful Bed and Breakfast in one of the city's most historical neighborhoods. Le Plateau-Mont-Royal was an explosion of color, filled with antique book stores, literally everything Kimmie loved to see. But…God give her the strength; Shego had something much bigger planned. Montreal was only the first step. Kimmie…her wife had never had a "real" wedding. Yes, Mom and Dad had hauled them up to Massachusetts but neither had really…things were so chaotic that…Kimmie deserved a real wedding, to walk down the aisle in a stunning white dress, surrounded by the people that meant the most to her.

But this time…Shego had visions of London, of Paris, and of New Zealand. She wanted to see her wife as the entire room focused on her. She wanted them to proclaim their love before God in a ceremony that the pair would remember forever. She wanted to hold her beloved wife as they shared a dance together in a beautiful hall. She wanted…well, FIRST she had to actually ask Kimmie. _Damn it, you coward_, Shego berated herself. _You've faced aliens, monsters, supervillains…you've even faced Drakken when he was on that cloning kick. You can do this! You'll be in Montreal in a week and…that's the home stretch!"_

Ron got up from his chair and began clinking his knife against his champagne glass. "Could I have everybody's…KILL THE MUSIC," He belted out at his buddy Felix. "Thank you. Now, the reason we're all here is to celebrate a very special couple," He gestured his glass at the main table. "Kim and I grew up together and many is the time I've played second banana to this incredible woman. And Shego…well…I guess you could say I've had the 'pleasure' of her company since Kim and I were sixteen. But you two…you two are a stellar example of love in its truest form. You've been together for fifteen years and here's wishing you another FIFTY!" Kim and Shego's oldest friend raised his glass in a toast. "TO KIM AND SHEGO!"

A cheer erupted from the patrons and drinks were downed, followed by calls of "speech". The spouses shared a look, got up, and moved to the front of the main table. Kimmie…she COULDN'T know what was coming. And this…this would be as good a chance as any Shego was likely to get. The younger Mrs. Possible glanced at her wife, wanting her to take the lead. Here…here it goes.

"Uhhh…thank you all for such a wonderful party," Who'd have thought you had to fight so hard just to keep your lips moving? "It means so much to all of us that so many of you came to celebrate our special day with us. Any…anyone who knew us at the beginning would definitely say that our marriage was anything but typical. After all, when a dad finds out his daughter is pregnant and expects the…'father'…to do the honorable thing, odds are that it didn't end up like this," Shego gestured at Kimmie and herself, getting a round of laughter from the crowd. "I…I still remember when Mom and Dad rushed us up to Massachusetts to tie the knot. And…well…Kimmie, that was and always will be the single most important moment of my life…which leads me to my gift." Shego fished a hand into her jacket pocket and pulled out the B&B brochure.

Kim's eyes grew as big as saucers as she read and managed to put together where they were going. Shego had…they were going to Montreal; just the two of them?

"I love you," she breathed. "I love you so much!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

She had to get everything wrapped up! Okay…Lit 10 essays were graded…uh, English Lit projects had been assigned and the students had another two days to work on them. Chet…Chet would be taking her place for the department meeting. Principal Jeffries had agreed to reschedule their one on one meeting about curriculum improvements. But…she was forgetting something…Shego was convinced she was forgetting something.

"Shego? You're STILL here?" Jenny Hoffman, her office mate, stormed in. "This is insane! You're going to leave this office right now and go on vacation if I have to club you over the head and drag you to the car."

Shego looked up at the clock on her computer screen. FOUR O'CLOCK? Okay…Jen may be right. Screw it; if there was something she was forgetting, it could keep till Monday morning. Jenny grabbed her co-worker by the shoulders and guided her out the door of the classroom. Several of the students bid their favorite teacher goodbye, wishing her a happy long weekend. The brisk autumn air swept through her ebony hair.

"Now SHOO. Go and have a good getaway vacation with your wife!"

Shego's Ford Mustang drove along with her in a blissful haze. It was a little over a three hour flight to Montreal, leaving Kim and Shego plenty of time to get the celebration started. The Mustang pulled to a halt next to The Palace, the family and several duffle bags awaiting her. Ha…Kim looked almost like she was vibrating with excitement. The woman hefted all three bags and tossed them in the back seat.

"Okay you guys," Shego knelt down to the twins. "Now you be good for Abby. She's going to be a Mommy soon and she's going to need your help to take care of your brother."

"When's Seamus supposed to get in?" Kim asked, releasing Gracie from her embrace and turning towards Abby.

"His plan should land around six. He and I are…going to have a lot to talk about."

With all goodbyes done with, Kim and Shego climbed into the car and took off, waving goodbye for as long as they could see the house. With The Palace out of sight, Kim heaved a relaxing sigh and curled up in her car seat. She snaked her hand into her wife's. Even in the chilly autumn weather, Shego's body felt like a bundle of warmth.

"This is such a wonderful present Eme," Kim breathed, squeezing her wife's hand for all she was worth. "Thank you so much."

"Please," Shego smiled. "You and I haven't had a weekend to ourselves in a long time…and you're worth every penny, every moment spent planning…hmmmm, have I told you lately how much I love you?"

The two traded sweet nothings back and forth until they arrived at Middleton Airport. Both Shego and Kim were qualified pilots and with the Team Possible hovercraft permanently housed in one of the Middleton hangers, all Shego had to do was flash her ID to the guards at the employee entrance, letting her drive the convertible directly up to the hanger. This was the first time that Kim had laid eyes on the hovercraft since Shego had made all of the upgrades. With the exception of their little encounter with that damned vortex inducer, Shego had spent the better part of the summer sealed into the hanger with every tool, every scrap of materials that she could get her hands on. First and foremost, the hovercraft looked noticeably longer, owing to a new compartment Shego had added on to the rear. Kim was taken by complete surprise when the rear of the compartment opened up and Shego drove the Mustang directly inside.

"So THIS is how a respected English teacher spends her summer vacation," Kim laughed, rolling her eyes towards her wife.

Shego stuck her tongue out and headed off towards the cockpit. Sure, Kim could see the logic in the additions, especially when they took the hovercraft on missions. The compartment looked to be big enough to house either the Mustang or Traverse, and with either of those vehicles, both women had access to a plethora of gear. Once Wade had gotten a hold of Shego's Mustang, the thing had become something out of a Bond movie. But Kim couldn't resist teasing her sexy grease monkey. She sidled up behind her wife, massaging her firm buttocks.

"You know what they say. There's nothing more attractive than someone handy."

That forced a laugh from her wife as she slid into the pilot's seat. "Okay Princess. Let's get airborne before we start sweaty happy love time."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Well…Gracie Anne Possible may have been cursed when it came to learning to drive but GJ reckoned her one of the best pilots under twenty five. Fully jet qualified as of three months ago, the hotshot 9th grade pilot had flight time scheduled and there was a particular F22 Raptor at the GJ airstrip outside of Middleton that was calling her name. Mom always said that sometimes Gracie was so much like Momma that she worried for the world. Moments like this…Gracie counted herself and Momma as members of a special breed. There was no better way she could think of to start a long weekend Saturday than by shooting through the sky at speeds in excess of Mach 2.

"How long are you going to be up?" Abby inquired as Gracie hopped out of the Traverse.

"A couple of hours, maybe three," Gracie answered. "Mom and Momma set it up so I'd be having lunch with Colonel Harris and her family. I can bum a ride to Grandma and Grandpa's when I get back."

"Well, be careful and have fun."

Oooooh, she PLANNED to have some fun; six AMRAAM and two Sidewinders' worth of fun. As the Chevy Traverse drove off, Gracie was cheerily greeted by the woman behind the counter of the "hardware store" and ushered towards the back of the room. With a lazy precision, Gracie entered her security code, forcing an audible _click_ as the door was unlocked, revealing the lift to Global Justice Middleton Branch. _Ha_, Gracie thought to herself. _When Mary went to her Mom's work, she was in a flower shop. Me? I get to go to the CIA, NSA, MI-5, and Mossad all rolled into one and given a shot of steroids!_

"Please say your destination." A robotic voice came over the speaker.

"Global Justice Airfield Transport," Gracie replied. "Please and thank you."

The elevator compartment gave a slight jerk and music began playing. Gracie could never get over the simple fact that Global Justice, one of the most powerful intelligence and paramilitary organizations in the world, would actually play elevator music in their elevators. Radioactive by Imagine Dragons? Sure. New Divide by Linkin Park? Why not? But smooth jazz? This had to be a personal quirk of the Director. Gracie would have to remember to bring that up the next time Betty Director was at the house.

A quick shuttle ride later, a brief stop at the locker room to change, and Gracie stood before an object of utter beauty. The Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor, introduced into active service in 2005, had a max speed of 1500 mph. She sported a 20mm M61A2 Vulcan Gatling cannon, two AIM-9 Sidewinder short-range missiles and up to SIX AIM-120 AMRAAM long-range missiles on the air-to-air model. This was the pinnacle of military aircraft technology…and she got to fly it! The eager young pilot scrambled up the ladder into the cockpit and began running through the preflight checklist. With the flip of several switches, the two jet engines burst to life and the HUD came online.

"This is Gulf Papa Sierra Juliette Two Niner requesting permission to taxi."

"Roger Two Niner; clearance is granted."

The sleek jet fighter began to roll into position at the rear of the runway. The air traffic controller directed her into final position, motioning her to halt until she was granted clearance for take-off.

"Gulf Papa Sierra Juliette Two Niner, the skies are clear. You have clearance for take-off. Give our regards to the Great White North."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Colonel Tamara "Tammy" Harris…soon to be BRIGADIER GENERAL Harris…she still got chills at the sound of that…waited in anticipation for the F-22 to touch down on the tarmac. It warmed her heart to hear that after fifteen years, Shego and Kim Possible's marriage was still going strong. Sometimes she really had to marvel at the sheer stupidity of some people, stupidity over a woman commanding an entire base, stupidity over two truly loving souls wanting to be together. God willing…SOMEday people will learn to get along.

Enroot to their getaway weekend in Montreal, Kim and Shego had given Tammy a heads up the previous night that Gracie's flight path today would be taking her over Borden and wondered if she'd be willing to put the eldest Possible child up for lunch. As luck would have it, Tammy was having lunch with her youngest step-daughter Gillian and she was a huge fan of Team Possible. They'd be honored to have Gracie accompany them.

"I think I see her Tammy," Gillian piped up in excitement.

That was indeed an F-22 Raptor circling from the south. The fighter got into line with the runway and slid downwards for a nice smooth landing. Once the "all clear" was given, Tammy led Gillian to the base of the fighter as the young pilot jumped down the ladder, landing with a soft _thud_. The helmet was lifted, revealing the pale skinned teenager with the flowing auburn locks reminiscent of her Mom. It boggled the mind. How many teenage girls got their pilot's license before their driver's license?

"Hi Colonel Harris," Gracie smiled, reaching a friendly hand out for a shake.

"Oh Gracie please; you can call me Tammy," She gestured her stepdaughter up for an introduction. "Gracie, this is Gillian, my stepdaughter."

Tammy chanced a look back and saw that poor Gillie was more than a little star-struck. While Gracie most definitely wasn't either of her mothers, she'd survived over a week in the Canadian wilderness and had survived being sucked into a video game with Kim and that was certainly something to respect. Sensing that she needed a little motivation, Tammy turned around and shoved Gillian to the front.

"So who's ready for lunch?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

This was the most beautiful thing Gracie had ever seen! She'd seen Da Vinci's Mona Lisa, she'd seen Van Gogh's The Starry Night…but nothing compared to the tray full of poutine! She'd had this exquisite dish on her mind from the moment she took off and now that she had it before her…it took every ounce of strength to keep from wolfing it down before she even got to the table. Good grief; she probably looked like the worst American tourist cliché imaginable.

With a tray of poutine and a particularly tasty looking grilled chicken salad, the seasoned teenage pilot took a seat next to Gillian Harris and across from her stepmom. Gillian…she was a new experience. If she were back at school, Gracie could see this girl not giving her a second glance but…she was almost gushing. The aspiring world saver was used to people acting like this around her parents but…is this how Mom felt when she was Gracie's age?

"So I hear you've got a baby brother now?" Colonel Harris asked, sitting down and opening her can of orange juice.

"Yup, my brother Nicky," Gracie smiled, trying to keep the mouthful of poutine hidden. She swallowed, savoring the taste of beef gravy and cheese curds. Mom and Abby had no idea what they were talking about. This was the peak of culinary art. "When Mom and I got sucked into those video games, his real mom died while Momma was trying to track down the ones who put us there." She pulled out her Kimmunicator…she really needed to think of her own name for it…and brought up some snapshots of her, Nicky, and the Twins, passing it around.

"Awwwww, he's so adorable," Colonel Harris cooed, almost as if she were holding Nicky in her arms. "How old is he?"

"About sixteen months. Mom and Momma say his crying at night is a good lesson on not getting pregnant until you're an adult."

Colonel Harris voiced her extreme agreement, eying her own stepdaughter humorously. After being peppered with questions about herself, Gracie began asking about Gillian and her older sisters. Rachel, the oldest, was currently in the RAF just like her parents. Gillian's second older sister Andrea was just about to wrap up Nurse's training; which left Gillian herself. After much interrogation, Gracie managed to pry out Gillian's love for art, especially comic books, and her work towards getting her teaching certificate in art.

The three were laughing and having a grand old time when an orderly rushed into the commissary, searching out Colonel Harris. He gasped a quick apology at interrupting but shoved a paper into her hands. Now Gracie wasn't as adept at reading people as her parents were but she could tell that something bad had just gone down.

"Is it confirmed?"

"Yes ma'am; it's confirmed. Dementor has effectively sealed off Montreal."

There was a crash of dishes shattering on the floor. Colonel Harris's eyes shot up but all that she managed to catch was the tail end of an auburn ponytail vanishing around a corner.

_Author's Notes:_

_Do Kim and Shego always manage to find trouble or does trouble always manage to find them? I'm looking forward to some great air to air combat in the following chapters._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh what a beautiful morning! Oh what a beautiful day!_

Bleary green eyes crept open and took in their sunbathed surroundings. Kim felt Shego's arm draped across her, bathing her torso in relaxing warmth that Kim had come to revel in. Safe and secure; that was the only way to describe this feeling. When Shego had her in those strong and loving arms, Kim felt as if the evils and troubles of the world didn't even exist. The arms that had her would fight off any darkness that dared approach. Shifting as best as she could without waking her spouse, Kim planted a loving kiss on her wife's prone body and began looking for something to throw on; settling on a pair of shorts, a tee-shirt, and her bathrobe, Kim descended down the staircase, guided by the heavenly aroma of what could only be fresh brewed mocha walnut coffee.

"Bonjour Mme Possible," the matronly old innkeeper called from the front desk. "Comment avez-vous et votre femme à dormir?"

"Merveilleusement," Kim replied, flashing a smile and turning directly to the coffee station in the far corner. "Merci."

Ooooooh…that aroma was the most incredible thing that Kim had ever experienced. She poured two steaming cups and traipsed back up the stairs to their room. It had been a stellar start to the vacation. After a wonderful dinner of pâté chinois, the pair climbed to the top of Chateau Frontenac and savored the view of Montreal lit up at night. By the climb back down and the trek back to their inn, both women were fairly tired…but not so much that they weren't up for a little throw down. Kim would have to ask Shego where she learned that little trick with her tongue. She crept back into the room just as a disheveled Shego began trying to extricate herself from the sheets.

"That…that smells like mocha walnut," her wife breathed, her nose twitching like mad.

It was a well-established Possible family law that one did not get in the way of Shego Possible and her morning coffee. Shego gulped the cup Kim offered her and quite visibly savored the taste of the hot beverage as it flowed down her throat. Typical; Kim was barely half-way through her own cup by the time Shego was shaking the last drops into her mouth.

"Last night was nothing short of heaven on Earth," Kim cooed, setting her cup down and snuggling up to her loving wife. She leaned in and began planting kisses up Shego's neck. Dried sweat still clung to her wife's skin. "You want first crack at a shower before we go out for breakfast?"

"Please and thank you," Shego sighed, still trying to work the sleep out of her eyes. Until she could get more coffee, a nice hot shower would be the next best thing.

With her wife taking up the shower, Kim pulled her laptop towards her. After going through her emails and responding to a few, Kim began looking at the various events going on in the city this weekend. Maybe she could surprise Eme with something fun, do her bit to make this a fun vacation. Hmmm, "From the Earth to the Stars" sounded intriguing. Eme was a dyed in the wool Star Wars fanatic…and an evening spent out underneath the stars, even virtual stars, would be deeply romantic. Tonight at 9pm? Well, they would certainly be in attendance!

Showered and prepped for a brisk day of fun in the city, the loving spouses marched out of the inn hand in hand, looking for somewhere to get breakfast. Settling on a café/bakery, Kim ordered a pair of Pets de sœurs, a brown sugar flavored pastry, and more coffee. Kim took a seat next to Shego and bit into her breakfast pastry. WOW…talk about rich! That was one of the sweetest dishes Kim had ever tried.

"Ah, and I didn't think anything could be sweeter than your molasses cookies," Kim laughed, washing down the last bite with a gulp of coffee.

"Well you're gonna need the energy today," Shego replied, rubbing Kim's shoulder. "I've got my eye on several shops at Old Port of Montreal."

After getting refills on their coffee, Shego ran out and flagged down a passing taxi to get them to their parking garage. The driver proved to be quite knowledgeable about the city, both geographically and historically. Nearly every city landmark they passed, he could provide a little tidbit or an amusing story about it. Shego gave a chuckle at his mention of the poutine eating contest that was held at Le Maître Brasseur, one of the popular pubs in the neighborhood. Could there be anything more appropriate for Gracie? She was the only American Shego knew who actually enjoyed that God awful culinary concoction. That reminded her that her daughter was having lunch with Tammy Harris at CFB Borden today. Checking her watch, almost ten in the morning, Shego guessed her daughter should just be taking off right now. God willing Gracie could fly through Canada without having to go all Jerimiah Johnston meets White Fang again. Her connection with that wolf pack…that was something unique but…best not have her go through that on a regular basis.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

As Shego stared across the racks jewelry, things became very real to her. She was going to ask the woman she loved more than the air she breathed to marry her. As that thought rattled around in her head…she wanted this to be perfect! She wanted the perfect ring; she needed the perfect moment…EVERYTHING HAD TO BE PERFECT! But the task before her was the ring…and to find one without Kim noticing. Kim's first engagement ring, which Shego had bought after they had actually been married, had been a Princess cut emerald surrounded with small diamonds. Shego could still remember the look on Kim's face when she'd presented her with it. She...Shego's competitive nature was getting the better of her. She so badly wanted to top that performance. And to do that…grrrrr…she needed a whopper of a ring.

What should she get? There were sapphires, plain diamond….ARRRRGGHHHH! Shego was about to give up on this store and try to sneak back to Kim…when she saw it! The gem was utterly mesmerizing; a mystic topaz if Shego's guess was correct, a pale green woven with streams of red. The band looked to be made of white gold. But what sold her on it were the four tourmaline opals set around the topaz; four…Gracie, Zoe, Emily, and Nick. This…this was IT!

"Pssst," Shego whistled towards the man behind the jewelry counter. "Parlez-vous Anglais?"

"Oui Madame," The man nodded, moving towards her. "What can I help you with?"

"I'd…like to see that ring," Shego pointed a trembling finger at the case.

"Oh…Madame has good taste," The man smiled, pulling out the ring and handing it to Shego.

This was the one! It was the only one like it in the case…and it was exactly her Princess's side. "Yes…this is the one. How much?"

"For the pretty Madame…$7800.00."

Shego may have been star-struck for lack of a better word, but her competitive nature wouldn't let her buy the ring without attempting to haggle. "No…I can't pay more than $7200."

She could see the wheels turning in the man's head, see him weighing the offer. Thankfully, he smiled and nodded. Shego handed the man her credit card and the whole transaction was conducted before Kim was any the wiser. Shego pocketed the ring box and quickly crept back towards her wife. Kim was perusing the bookshelf taking up half of the wall, examining a dusty old book that Shego couldn't spot the title of.

"Anything interesting?" She inquired, patting Kimmie's shoulder.

"It's an early historical volume on Roman architecture," Kim smiled back, closing the book. "You find anything interesting?"

Had Shego only bought the ring, there'd have been no way she could hide her little scheme. But to make it look real, Shego pulled a stuffed Ewok from her shopping bag. _The perfect gift for Nicky_, she'd claimed. Along with that, she pulled out an old Irish Bodhran drum for Gracie. Their daughter had mentioned that she'd wanted to take up an extra instrument for her band. The twins were proving to be trickier. And Kim and Shego needed t remember to get a baby present for Abby and Seamus.

"How lucky are we that our daughter wants to play such a simple instrument?" Kim laughed as they retreated to the cash register to pay for Kim's book.

Shego heaved a deep sigh full of sea air; first objective was complete. Now she just had to keep an eye out for the perfect moment to pop the question. Then…wow…if she said yes, then they had to actually PLAN the sucker. Somehow, Shego had been so caught up in surprising her wife that the fact hadn't really dawned on her. There were dozens of exotic locations that recognized Gay marriage, also probably a good number where the Episcopal or Anglican Church had a presence. If she had her choice, New Zealand was always nice; or maybe London.

Thoughts of a spectacular wedding for the ages carried Shego back to the Mustang to load their purchases into the trunk. With a _slam_ of the trunk closing, both ladies made a move to their doors…when a craft flew over the port, throwing them to the ground. Before either could ask what happened, several screams drew their attention further up the boardwalk. Shego's eyes darted forward…DAMN IT! Unless she missed her guess, those were a group of Jericho-23s, Hench Co's latest battle-droid. Looking further up into the sky, it appeared what had buzzed the walkway was some form of Predator drone. No distinguishing characteristics or markings but if there were battle-droids on the ground, then the drone had to be linked.

"You okay Eme?" Shego's ears perked up at the sound of Kim's voice.

Before Shego could voice a reply, an enormous floating complex appeared overhead, an all too familiar German voice blaring over the speaker system. "Citizens of Montreal, I am Doctor Dementor. Within moments, your city will be under my total control! Tremble and cower before the future ruler of The Great Demented North!"

Thank goodness both women had settled on jeans for the day's attire. Shego spotted Kimmie darting forward, dancing past the stunner bolts as if they weren't even there. She felt a sense of pride in her wife, making Storm troopers look accurate compared to these overgrown toaster ovens. Leaving Kimmie to her own strategies, Shego bathed her hands in the familiar green plasma. Leaping forward, her hand slid through the closest droid's torso like it was made of clay. Toning down the plasma and grabbing hold of the droid's skeletal structure, hurling him into the next one in line. A quick stomp and the second droid's head collapsed under a walking shoe.

Before long, where once stood five battle droids now stood a pile of exoskeletons and shattered metal limbs.

"I'm gonna KILL him" Kim screeched, looking up at the structure above. "I swear to God and Heaven, I am going to march into that lair and wring his scrawny Teutonic NECK!"

Almost as if Dementor had heard her, several squadrons of drones spewed from the landing bay, followed by what looked like several dozen squads of droids and mechanized ground assault craft.

"One FUCKING vacation," Shego growled to no one in particular. "All I ask is for one fucking vacation where we don't have to put up with this crap!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

She had to get there! She HAD to get there! That one thought kept repeating itself in Gracie's mind. She had $150 million worth of weaponry around her and it was headed for Montreal. While Gracie had yet to be permitted to go on actual missions, she'd served as Momma's navigator on several occasions when one of their missions required air support. She'd even provided evacuation for Mom and Momma on more than one occasion. Momma herself had even said that, given her level of skill…AND the lessons she'd learned during their stint in the Northern Ontario, Gracie could handle providing air support in hot situations. Though if Gracie was honest with herself, right now she'd provide air support even if her parents DIDN'T approve and grounded her for the rest of her life.

By her calculations, she would be within radar range of Montreal within minutes. Removing her Kimmunicator, she placed it onto the docking station built into the deck. A moment later, a small image of Uncle Wade appeared on her HUD. "Uncle Wade, Doctor Dementor's doing something in Montreal…"

"I'm already up to speed Gracie," Uncle Wade interrupted. "Your Moms are alive. There's some kind of interference on their communicators though. But I can say conclusively that they are alive."

"What am I looking at when I get there?"

Uncle Wade turned to another screen and tapped a few keys. "Battle-droids on the ground and it looks like modified versions of Predator drones in the sky," A brief pause, "Listen, turn to course 196. Global Justice has a squadron of Super Hornets already enroot. Form up with them. Global Justice is calling in every available pilot in the area but it's taking time."

Gracie adjusted her course heading. "How far out are ground forces?"

"They're mobilizing response teams in Middleton and Bangor but…best case scenario, they're at least twenty minutes out."

That wasn't good. The battle droids were likely Hench Co; he was pretty much the only credible name in that regard. And Mom and Momma could handle anything that hack threw at them any day of the week. But Montreal was a city of almost 3 ½ million people and Dementor's droids would be doing who knows what to them.

"How many police are there within the city?"

That was at least SOME good news. Montreal Police was 4600 hundred strong with another 1600 in reserve. The RCMP also had a little over 200 officers within the city limits. That was a sizable force if they could get mustered and organized. More than likely, that would be where her parents would be heading.

The radar instantly picked up the squadron of Super Hornets. "Gulf Juliette Squadron leader, this is Gulf Papa Sierra Juliette."

"Affirmative Gulf Papa; this is Jericho squadron leader. We have instructions to follow you in."

Gracie reduced her speed and position at the head of the V formation. The squadron couldn't have been more than three minutes out from the city…but each of those seconds crept by like years. Slowly targets began appearing on radar…and Gracie realized just what was ahead of them. There had to be at least forty drones in the air and who knew how many still in the lair. _No; don't think about what's to come. Only think about what's before you._ Momma's voice guided her like a guardian angel. If she was going to be of any help to her parents, she needed to focus.

"Okay Jericho squadron," Gracie breathed. "Everybody lock a bandit."

Shego brought up her sidewinders. The infrared reticle drifted across the closest target. Just…a little…bit…THERE! She had a sweet lock and hammered down on the trigger. Seven AIM-9 Sidewinder missiles came online and cruised towards their targets, ending in several fiery explosions.

"GOOD HITS," Gracie called to the other pilots. "GOOD HITS!"

Without warning, a torrent of radio communications began coming in over her headset. Strange; Dr. Dementor must've had a barrier up to keep transmissions out but still allowed them to be sent inside, almost as if the city was under a giant bubble. From what she could puzzle out, pockets of resistance had been set up. All police not currently fighting off battle droids were herding people anywhere that could be considered safe. But based on the air power Gracie was seeing, these people needed cover. "Jerichos Five and Six, RCMP station on the north side is being hammered from the air. Proceed ahead and provide whatever support you can. Two, Three, and Four, start combing the streets. We are NOT going to let any more innocent people die. We have GOT to hold on until support arrives!" Then she heard it, the same melodious voice that sang "You Are My Sunshine" to her, her sisters, and currently sang it to her baby brother.

"Repeat, ANY Global Justice agents, this is Kim Possible! THE CITY OF MONTREAL IS UNDER ATTACK!"

"MOM!"

_Author's Notes:_

_Nothing like some good air to air combat! Forgive me. I was watching Pearl Harbor while writing the end. I'm liking the way this story is going so far. Imagining a ring that Shego would find was tricky, especially thinking of one that compared with Poetheather1's stellar creation._


	4. Chapter 4

World War III descended on the city of Montreal, plunging the picturesque and historical city into utter chaos. But throughout the chaos, two women were able to keep their heads and go on the offensive. Kim Possible had teased her wife about spending the summer building a garage port into the family hovercraft but if they didn't have the Mustang and quick access to their equipment? Within minutes of Dementor's assault on the city, Kim and Shego had donned the battlesuits hidden in the car and began searching for useable equipment. Shego's plasma and razor sharp gloves served as natural offensive weapons but Kim's battlesuit tended more to the defensive capabilities. Given what they were facing, Kim uttered a silent prayer that Wade had included a hand-held EMP generator, harmless to humans but could drop a fully active battledroid at fifty yards. That combined with a bandoleer of EMP grenades would make her an offensive force.

"I can't reach anybody," Shego grunted, eyes focused on her Shegophone. "Dementor must be jamming all transmissions out of the city."

"Keep trying," Kim shouted back, peeking over and firing a blast into one of the battledroids. Crap; a mother and child were pinned down just ahead of her. Bringing the battlesuit's ballistic shielding online, Kim began popping off rounds, trying to keep attention focused on her. "Two civilians in the line of fire; give me some cover?"

Too much was going on for Shego to just remain on communications duty. Her Shegophone stored all radio communications for twenty four hours so she selected the most recent and set it to a loop. Now…she instantly spotted the mother and child cowering behind the remains of a car. The battledroid squad was too close for a plasma ball so...her best option was to overload them. Plasma engulfed Shego's hands but went no further. Bright; she had to focus on being bright. The plasma began to adhere to Shego's skin, turning her fists into two glowing orbs. Closing her eyes, she thrust them skyward, sending out a blinding ball of light.

Kim knew better than to look backwards. Shego had likely come to the same appraisal of the situation that she had, that the civilians were too close to the advancing squad. A plasma ball or well-aimed shot would obliterate them but the shrapnel would shoot out in all directions. The car looked like it had taken about all it could take. Through Kim's peripherals, she could tell that her wife was trying to overload their visual readings, giving her enough cover to get to the pair and expand her ballistic shielding over them. She raised the EMP generator and started blasting from the hip. At least one of the droids went down, more blind luck than anything else if Kim was honest with herself.

She dove down next to the pair, instantly giving the thought command to extend her shielding. Mother and daughter were now in a nearly impenetrable bubble. "Come with me," Kim breathed, dragging herself back up to her feet. "We need to get you off the street." Kim and Shego had encountered a few police on this avenue and they had agreed that any civilians they came across would be ushered into the alley behind the buildings and head back to Old Port of Montreal where they were establishing a field hospital. Once mother and daughter had taken off running, Kim darted back out into the street, the dusty debris from a shot ricocheting off her shielding. Shego and ceased her light show, giving Kim a clear view of their targets. She took a running leap and jumped over the squad. In mid arc, Kim's tractor beam came online, snagging a jagged piece of metal and drawing it right through a droid. Landing squarely on her feet, Kim delivered a swift kick to a droid's head, sending it flying and the body crumpling to the ground. Turning to face the last one, Kim smiled as the hunk of metal was lifted off its feet and flipped over Shego's head, driving it into the pavement.

"My wife sure as shooting isn't going to have ALL the fun," the black and green clad warrior goddess laughed, planting a peck on her wife's cheek.

Only Shego Possible would be smack dab in the middle of a warzone and still take such pleasure in being intimate with her partner. Kim really HAD married the pick of the litter. Kim was about to return the favor when several aerial fighters came into view, most definitely NOT drones. Thank God; Global Justice or the Canadian RAF had finally succeeded in getting some planes in the air to give them a hand. The drones were causing serious damage all over the city.

Shego was raised her Shegophone to hail the fighters when a voice blared out. "MOMMA?"

Gracie? Gracie was in the air? Shego took a close look at the fighters approaching. The majority were all F-18 Super Hornets but the one at the head of the formation was most definitely an F-22 Raptor…and Gracie had flight time scheduled in a Raptor for today. What…what were the odds?

"We're here Muffin," Shego breathed, fighting back a smile. "Both Mom and I here and we're okay. What's the situation in the air?"

"Well, we'd better get more planes here soon. It's only the seven of us right now and at last count, there had to be over forty Predators currently in the air."

Kim darted over to the screen to get a look at her daughter. "Have you managed to get a hold of Uncle Wade?"

"We made contact just before I crossed into Quebec. He could pick up your biometric readings but had been failing to communicate," Gracie's voice crackled. "He said Global Justice was mustering the Middleton and Bangor response teams but," Gracie paused. "They won't be able to launch for another ten minutes. Are there any specific targets that need cover?"

"They're setting up a field hospital at Old Port of Montreal," Shego replied. This was going to be difficult. That was ten minutes until ground forces could be launched and a minimum of an hour until they could be on the ground in Montreal. Shego had seen enough of what was happening on the ground to know that they couldn't wait that long. If they were going to have a chance at seriously saving the city, they had to make a move soon. And, glancing up at Dementor's lair, she knew that they would have to get up there to do it. But…wait a minute…Gracie. Gracie was in an F-22, a fighter capable of a vertical landing. If she and Kim could somehow secure themselves to the fighter, Shego thought she had seen a pair of magnetic harnesses in the Mustang, then Gracie could get them inside. The lair…the lair was one of Jack Hench's newer models but Shego could see that it still had the lack of anti-aircraft cannons on its underside, only armor. If Gracie came up directly underneath it and popped up just in front of the hanger…this would work.

Kim looked at her wife, followed her wife's gaze, and immediately identified her idea. They needed the mag harnesses. They'd left the Mustang around the corner parked under a wooden awning for cover. Okay…where had she seen those; the seats maybe? Now if she remembered correctly, the switch was in the glove box…just behind the trunk latch…and…THERE! The backs of the front seats slid open, revealing a magnetic securing harness in each one. With these, they could secure themselves Gracie's fighter and make their insertion. But as Kim turned to leave, she couldn't escape the thought that neither she nor her wife knew what was up there…droids, human beings, or something else. Common sense dictated that she bring it but…God forgive her and PLEASE God, guide her hand. Kim lifted the cushion off of the front passenger seat, revealing a safe. Kim entered her code, the safe door giving a very audible _click_, and revealing a Belgian FN P90 machine gun and half a dozen clips of ammunition.

_O God, by whom the meek are guided in judgment, and light __riseth__ up in darkness for the godly: Grant me, in all my doubts and uncertainties, the grace to ask what __thou would__ have me do, that the Spirit of wisdom may save me from all false choices, and that in __thy__ light I may see light, and in __thy__ straight path may not stumble_.

Shego immediately spotted the sub-machine gun strapped to her wife's torso and knew better than to say anything. During her time as a mercenary, Shego had killed people when the situation dictated it, something which she constantly sought forgiveness for. But bless Kim's heart; in their younger days, Kim and Ron were beacons of purity. The day that 17 year old Kim Possible would've carried a gun would've been the day Shego would've kissed Drakken. In the early days, maybe that was one of the things that first drew Shego's attention.

"Okay, we need somewhere open enough for her to land," Kim announced, handing Shego her harness. "Are there any obvious locations?"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Gracie Possible had complete faith in her parents. To her and the rest of her siblings, Mom and Momma were practically indestructible. In recent years, Gracie had learned the hard way that it didn't always turn out that way…but once again, her trust in her parents was bone deep. That being said, upon hearing their plan, Kim and Shego's eldest daughter was a little worried that this interrupted vacation may have been one too many. Were Mom and Momma REALLY going to strap themselves to her fighter and have her blast a way into that floating fortress?

Mom had given her directions to a nearby park where they wanted her to land. Thankfully by that time a few other squadrons had made it, giving some cover for them to actually attempt something like this. There was a whoosh of air as the F22 landed in an open area and the hatch opened. The teenaged pilot ripped her helmet off and looked for her parents. Gracie climbed out, ignoring the ladder and grabbed Momma in an embrace.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Gracie gasped, savoring her mother's warm embrace even through the battlesuit, all reservations about the mission forgotten.

"Shhhhhhhh," Momma soothed, running her hand through her daughter's auburn locks. "We're just fine Muffin."

Mom approached soon after and was quickly hauled into an embrace.

"Are you sure about this plan Mom?" Gracie asked, releasing her parents and chancing a look up at their target.

As crazy as the plan sounded, the way Mom explained it, this was the only plan that stood a chance of success. With that in mind, the trio set about preparing. Strapped into their magnetic harnesses, all equipment secured, and helmets securely buckled, the elder Possibles climbed atop their daughter's fighter. Mom and Momma seemed utterly confident but…Gracie's hand paused on the ladder. _Please God; let this work_.

"Grace Anne Possible," Momma's voice came over her headset. "What's our family motto?"

_Anything is possible for a Possible_. Gracie had learned enough of her limitations to know that this was an incredibly precise and delicate maneuver. No matter what, Gracie would do her best…but she prayed that her best would be good enough, especially when it could mean Mom and Momma's lives. _Gracie Possible, if you're ever going to be any kind of world saver, you're gonna have to get used to situations like this. Mom and Momma put each other's lives in their hands all the time. Now…they're doing the same with you. Are they wrong? HECK NO!_ She heaved a deep breath and climbed up the ladder to begin the start-up sequence.

With the engines purring like a kitten, the $150 million lifted off towards the great mission before her. "Attention all units; this is Gulf Papa Sierra Juliette. I am enroot to target with Matchstick and Fireball. If I can get them to target we may be able to put an end to this nightmare. Any drones get on my tail, I need you to wipe them off!" What remained of Jericho flight as well as those newly arrived F22s that weren't engaged in other operations formed up around Gracie. She had no idea if Dementor had any clue what was about to descend upon him but with the support around her, he'd have a tough time getting to Mom or Momma.

KPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Now…the moment of truth was upon them. Kim knew that her faith in her daughter's flying abilities was justified. They'd had a few close shaves but the formation held strong and Gracie…Gracie was calm as a cucumber. Enroot to the landing bay though, Kim's focus was on what was ahead of her. How many years had it been since they'd encountered Dementor? What…not since Gracie was four and Eme branded him for pulling a gun on her during their vacation after Kim graduated college? You'd expect him to remain quiet after something like that but…for almost eleven years? Was this what he'd been planning? Just staying out of the spotlight while he built up for some eleven year master plan: because, there's a thin line between "master plan" and "desperate scramble to remain relevant".

That brought Kim to the lair in question. It was definitely one of Hench's newer models, maybe the Fillmore 73…go figure on the name. The disconcerting thing was that with all the battledroids and drones, the automation for something like that would be through the roof. So unless Doctor Dementor had come up with some form of artificial intelligence that allowed him to run the entire complex by his lonesome, once Kim and Shego made it inside, they could be looking at as many as 30 people, not counting whatever battledroids were providing security for the complex. Once again, as hard as it was for her to use it, Kim uttered a silent thank you for bringing her P-90.

"Okay guys," Gracie breathed, her voice dripping with nerves. "I'm ready. Moving into insertion position in three…two…ONE!"

The hovering F-22 popped up in front of the landing bay. Dementor wasn't stupid. He'd known that the landing bay was a potential insertion point. Kim spotted a pair of anti-aircraft cannons at the entrance. Had whoever was controlling them been a half a second quicker, they might have gotten a good shot off. But the M61A2 Vulcan Gatling gun burst to life, spraying an unending stream of 20mm shells into anything that moved or so much as LOOKED threatening. By the time the firing ceased, the F22 lazily drifted into the sparking and fiery mess that had once been a fully automated landing bay.

Quickly deactivating their harnesses, Kim and Shego slid off of the fighter, immediately jumping into a fighting stance should anything dangerous have been lucky enough to survive the barrage. The room was clear so Shego took off with Kim right behind her. Pausing, she turned to her daughter.

"Are you sure you don't need me?"

"We're good muffin," Kim smiled. "We can handle this old coot. They need you out there even more. Until Momma and I can shut down the automation, those people down there are still in danger."

Gracie knew better to argue and the fighter shot out the other side of the landing bay.

_Author's Notes:_

_Call me crazy but surviving a crash landing in the Canadian wilderness sure would teach me something about the limits of the human body. Thankfully Gracie is learning. But she's too much of a sparkplug to be gun shy. As long as she's got Mom and Momma backing her up, cry "Havoc" and let loose the Dogs of War!_


	5. Chapter 5

The lair was most definitely a Fillmore 73 model. More than a little after Shego's time as a villain but thankfully Global Justice and Team Possible received schematics on all the latest Hench Co lairs before the manufacturers, all thanks to a little creative hacking from Global Justice's IT department. If her memory served, there were a fair number of automated defenses but nothing Shego and her limber redheaded love couldn't handle even on their worst day. Whipping out her Shegophone, the former villain brought up the appropriate schematics and began planning a course of action. They had two targets as she saw it. First, they needed to disable whatever jamming device was preventing them from contacting the outside world. That meant the communications bunker. Second was disabling the automated defenses, more than likely disabling the drones and battledroids and putting an end to this whole affair. Dementor wouldn't have those controls anywhere that he couldn't see them so they would have to get to the main command deck. But worst case scenario, they needed to restore communications. If they could communicate with ground forces, the fight would be infinitely easier.

"What say you wife?" Kim asked, loading a magazine into her P-90.

"Okay…first stop is communications," Shego answered, pointing to the blinking section. "We've got to disable their jamming. The Fillmore 73's computer systems are too secure for anyone but Wade and Minnie. If we're going to disable those damned droids, we need backup. Any life signs around?"

Kim checked her Kimmunicator. "Nope…silent as the grave."

Shego elected to take point. As Kim saw it, her plasma would be effective regardless the target, man or machine. For Kim, seconds spent switching between her EMP generator and the P-90 wouldn't be sound. The pair moved into the hallway, eyes darting in their respective directions for targets.

"Clear," both women said in unison. The pair hung a left and Shego began leading them down the corridor. Shego's focus was completely on the task in front of her. With Kimmie watching her back, she knew that absolutely nothing would sneak up on her. Coming up short, Shego tapped her wife on the shoulder and motioned towards a security camera. Plasma would likely be picked up. Kimmie took careful aim and a pop sounded as a beam of electromagnetic energy rendered the camera completely useless. Shego had to suppress a giggle. What was there about a redhead who could handle a weapon that was so utterly sexy? _POP…POP…POP._ One by one, each camera that the pair came across was brought down. As far as all were concerned, Kim and Shego Possible were effectively the invisible couple.

But all things had to come to an end. Rounding a corner, Shego came face to face with three battledroids. In the blink of an eye, Shego's hands were wreathed in flaming plasma and a beam of plasma cut across the hallway, slicing clean through the three droids and leaving the final stretch of hall before the communications bunker completely open. Now…the bunker was set at the corner of two hallways. What was the best way to handle this? Kimmie had her EMP grenades; if they strung them across each hallway, that would provide an early warning on whatever came their way. After having encountered virtually NO humans, the only conclusion was that Dementor had modified this whole fortress to be fully automated.

"Okay Kimmie, I think this stretch of hall is in a dip so there should be some stairs down here," Shego mused. "You go plant them down the other hall."

With the grenades now secured in place and Kimmie watching her back, Shego plugged her Shegophone into keypad port. Shego and Wade had programmed an app for Global Justice that allowed you to hack any standard keypad code machine within minutes. Unless the keypad had been massively upgraded…really to the point that only Motor Ed would dare…in her hand, Shego held a virtual "key to the city". Her Shegophone beeped and the door slid open.

Shego made a bee line for the computer station and began applying every hacking trick she knew. Keystroke after keystroke, the entire communications mainframe was combed for Shego's objective. Where was it? WEE computers usually presented a challenge but Dementor? Shego would never be able to live with herself if the Bavarian Boob had cobbled together a system that was her downfall.

_A-HA! There you are!_

A holographic projection of the fortress appeared in the center of the room. Around it, Kim and Shego could see the communications barrier. Entering the appropriate sequence, the virtual barrier dematerialized.

Both women's communicators beeped, signifying an awaiting call. Kim brought hers up and was instantly greeted by a frantic image of their tech guru and de facto team manager.

"KIM! THANK GOD," Wade gasped, looking as if he was about to pass out from surprise. "I'VE BEEN TRYING AND TRYING TO…THEN I LOST GRACIE AND…"

"It's okay Wade," Kim cried, trying to get a word in. "Dementor had some kind of jamming barrier over the city. You probably lost Gracie when she entered the city."

"Where…where are you guys?" Wade breathed, trying to catch his breath.

"We're in Dementor's fortress about four hundred yards above the city. The fortress is a Fillmore 73 that looks liked Dementor modified to be completely automated. If we can get to the command deck, can you and Minnie knock out the automation without sending this place flattening the city?"

"HA…I thought it would be something challenging," Wade smiled, looking to another computer screen. "According to my scans, if you guys climb into the ventilation duct right above you and climb up one level, that should bring you directly under the command deck. You get the Kimmunicator or Shegophone into his computer and he won't stand a chance!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

_Now I know what a TV dinner feels like._

Shego gave a silent laugh as that _Die Hard_ quote went through her head. Sure…assault guys creeping through the vents were very old school and more than a little cliché but what the hell. You just can't beat the classics. In fact, in Shego's experience, the trick was SO old school and cliché that most villains didn't even think to monitor their ventilation system. Shego felt a tug on her foot and looked back towards Kim.

"Now I know what a TV…"

"I WAS JUST THINKING THAT!" Shego whispered, seriously having to fight off breaking out in laughter.

It was slow going, always was when you wanted to be truly stealthy, but after what seemed like a little less than an hour, the grill that was their target came into view. This next bit would be a little tricky. With communications restored, Wade was able to confirm that Dementor was indeed the only life sign in the fortress and he was waiting for them on the command deck. That meant that they had to dislodge the metal grate without alerting him to their presence. According to Wade, the grate came out behind a massive computer bank so all that meant was that silence was their concern. Stopping at the grate, Shego raised a finger and began concentrating. The tip of her index finger ignited and she began running it along the outer edge. Like a blowtorch, Shego's index finger cut through the metal, creating a person-sized hole for them to slip through.

"Okay, we'll take up positions behind the computer system. If we move quick, we should be able to…"

"QUICK LIKE THIS?" A voice bellowed.

Without warning, a pale blue light engulfed Shego and yanked her out of the vent as if she'd been a marionette. Shego couldn't move. Damn it; she was engulfed in some kind of tractor beam. She was dragged over the computer bank and like Han Solo in Jabba's palace, put on display.

"FINALLY! I FINALLY HAVE YOU!"

Standing before her, clad in a crimson jumpsuit and onyx helmet, was Doctor Heinrich Dementor. Once the most bitter rival Dr. Drakken had ever encountered, once considered one of the most brilliant physicists in Austria, now…Shego was reminded of that rabid bear that she'd saved Gracie from when they were stranded in Northern Ontario. Dementor…there was a madness in his eyes that Shego couldn't ignore. He slowly began walking until he was face to face with his prisoner.

"Heinrich…this isn't going to work," Shego grunted, trying to escape the beam. "Your drones are falling like flies. GJ has fighters…"

"SILENCE," Dementor shouted, backhanding Shego across the face. "You bitch! You are so blind. My plan has already worked! I have you! I FINALLY have you! I KNEW! I KNEW that if I turned my forces upon a city…ANY city, that you would come running like a dog!"

Eyes permanently locked with Shego, Dementor began unbuttoning the top half of his jumpsuit…revealing the handprint that Shego had burned into his flesh. He'd pulled a gun on Kimmie and…Shego didn't regret it. All of her former acquaintances, her entire previous life knew that if you drew a gun, used ANY lethal weapon on her wife, that was going nuclear.

_BANG!_

Without warning, Dementor had whipped out a pistol and fired into Shego's shoulder. Shego winced as the bullet passed through her shoulder. But it would only be a wince. She wouldn't give this bastard the satisfaction of seeing her cry out in pain!

"This has been with me ever since that day. And since that day, every day…every moment, I've devoted to planning my revenge on you, on that BITCH that you impregnated, and your mongrel offspring!"

_BANG!_

Dementor put a bullet into the other shoulder.

If Shego hadn't been restrained…if she could just work a hand free…all thoughts instantly vanished. The barrel was leveled squarely at Shego's forehead. Kimmie…oh God; where was she? What had happened to her? It…it couldn't end like this. Emily and Zoe...Nicky…Kimmie…where are you? A million thoughts went through the woman's head all at once. _Almighty God, please…please guide me in this my most desperate hour. Please…please guide me to salvation!_

"Goodbye Shego," Each of those words was like ice in her veins. "I've dreamt of this for a LONG time."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

What the hell had just happened? Kim was thrown back as that blue light engulfed Shego and…and Kim must've bumped her head on the wall of the vent. The room was spinning slightly and she shook her head, trying to get the cobwebs out of her head. Shego had…

Kim's thoughts went silent as she heard the bang. _Small caliber, probably a pistol, and old; maybe a Luger?_ Kim's ears finally tuned in to the conversation that was happening on the command deck. It was Dementor and…OH GOD…he had Shego! Reacting as quick as she could, acting instinct alone, Kim dropped from the vent and whipped up her P-90.

"…that bitch you impregnated, and your mongrel offspring!"

Kim peeked around the computer bank and…her blood froze in her veins. A gun…a gun was leveled right at her wife's forehead.

"Goodbye Shego. I've dreamt of this for a LONG time."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Kim leapt out with P-90 leveled. Had to be fast….she had to be faster than Dementor.

_POP…POP…POP…POP…POP…POP_

A stream of shots burst from the tiny barrel. Each moment crawled by. To Kim, it was as if each bullet was traveling frame by frame on film. Slowly…so slowly…the first of the bullets collided with their target, burrowing deeply into flesh and throwing Dementor to the ground. With Dementor on the ground, Kim took off running, coming to a stop in front of her target. Dementor had dropped the pistol in the fall and began grasping for it.

Adrenaline coursed through Kim's veins like blood itself. No thought went through Kim's head except that this bastard had shot the woman she loved. He'd shot her and if Kim hadn't have intervened…she couldn't even go that far. The barrel descended and a single gunshot rang out.

"God…God forgive…me," Kim choked out. "And God DAMN you!"

"_COUGH…_Kimmie…_COUGH_," Shego choked from behind her.

EME! Kim spun around and embraced her dearest wife of fifteen years. BLEEDING…Shego had been shot twice and was bleeding. She…she had to deactivate the tractor beam. Where…where was the controller? Tractor beams always came with a remote that you kept on your person…there it was! Kim knelt down and pried open Dementor's lifeless hands and pulled free the remote. Flipping the switch, Shego dropped to the ground and…Kim rushed forward, keeping Shego from falling to the ground.

"I love you…I love you so much…" Kim gasped, laying her wife on the ground and cradling her head. "I love you with all my heart."

"I…_cough_…I love you too, Princess," Shego smiled, brushing a red lock from her wife's head. "But as much as we wish it would…love won't get the first aid kit out of your pack."

Ha…hahahahahaha; Shego was absolutely right. Shego was absolutely right.

"I'll…be okay. Plug Wade into the system."

Leave it to her Eme to put the mission over her own life. It took every ounce of will power she possessed, but Kim sat her wife up against a nearby control panel and jogged up to the master console. The nearest data port was…right there. Plugging the Kimmunicator in, Kim keyed up a line to Wade. Secure in the belief that there wouldn't be any interruptions, Kim unslung her pack and began rummaging until she pulled out the first aid kit. Kneeling down, Kim peeled off the material around Shego's wounds so she could examine them.

"These don't look bad," Kim smiled, nuzzling Shego's cheek. "Your suit stopped the bullets from going in too far." Kim drew a pair of small forceps and gently began trying to remove the first bullet. "I'm…I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"Its fine Kimmie," Shego answered. "You treat me better than Mom."

Kim proceeded with her treatment, removing the second bullet and bandaging the two wounds. It was the best Kim could do with what was available but Shego would definitely be paying the physician a visit once they got back to the Middleton base. Shego was a little wobbly as Kim helped her up but she'd managed to remain standing.

"Kimmie…I…there's something I want to do," Shego announced, turning to face Kim. "I…I've wanted to do it for a while now and have been waiting and looking for the right moment…and after being saved by my knight in shining armor seems as good a time as any." Shego's hand darted into one of the pouches belted onto her battlesuit. "Kimberly Anne Possible…you and our children have been the single greatest thing to happen to me. You…you're the only thing in my entire life that has been worth dying for. Well…you…me…things all happened so fast in the beginning that we…we never really got to enjoy it." Shego pulled out a little black box and Kim's breath caught in her throat.

_She…she isn't…I mean right here…is she really…WOW!_

Shego took a deep breath, knelt back down on wobbly legs and opened the box. "Kimberly Anne Possible, I love you with all my heart. We've been married for fifteen wonderful years and…and I can't think of any better way to celebrate. Will…will you remarry me?"

Staring Kim in the eye was one of the most beautiful gems she had ever seen. Kim's heart took a running leap into her throat. She…Shego wanted to marry her…again? Why? Why couldn't she make her lips work? After fifteen years together…this was the easiest question she could've been asked. They had just fought their way through a warzone, hitched a ride on an F22 Raptor, and brought down a major villain…and Kim treasured the fact that her wife would pick that moment, when Kim had treated her wounds, almost the icing on the cake, to propose to her.

"Yes…" The response came out in a squeak. "OH GOD…YES I WILL MARRY YOU SHEGO POSSIBLE!"

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

Gracie brought her F22 down in the same place she had picked her parents up in. That was definitely one of the most spectacular things she'd ever seen. She, with a Super Hornet on her wing, were zeroed in on a drone, hammering down with their cannons, when all of a sudden, the fighter broke off to the East. Not just that fighter, but Gracie's radio had been flooded with numerous reports of the same thing. Gracie and a few others turned their fighters in pursuit and the moment that the last of the drones cleared the beaches, each of them self-destructed in a brilliant display of fire. Mom and Momma…they'd DONE it! They had to have pulled it off! That was the only explanation. Mom and Momma had taken down an entire fortress by themselves!

The canopy buzzed upward and Gracie hauled herself out and onto firm ground. Neither Mom nor Momma had picked up Gracie's hails but Uncle Wade had gotten a hold of her and assured them that they were okay. According to Uncle Wade, Momma had gotten a little banged up but was still standing. GJ had sent a tech battalion up to the fortress to figure out what to do with it and one of the Blackhawks was bringing Mom and Momma down within minutes and Gracie was to meet them there.

The whirling blades of the helicopter got louder and the great beast buzzed over the buildings and landed squarely in the parking lot. Mom's flaming red hair and the pale almost-green skin that Gracie shared with Momma were immediately visible. Once the blades came to a stop, Gracie bolted forward and pulled both of them into a hug.

"YOU DID IT," Gracie joyously screeched. "YOU DID IT!"

Momma grimaced at the hug. Gracie immediately spotted the bandages over Momma's shoulders and let go, furious at herself for not seeing them earlier. One of the medics came up and ushered Momma to one of the medical tents, leaving Gracie and Mom alone.

"What…what happened up there? Was Momma shot?"

"Yes…yes she was," Mom answered, choosing her words carefully. "Me and Momma…were a little sloppy… but hey, nothing your brilliant Mom and Momma couldn't handle. But hey…I'd wager somebody's got some fighters to paint on their fuselage."

In all the excitement of Mom and Momma accomplishing the mission, Gracie had completely forgotten her total. By her count, Gracie had brought down at least five drones; that…fifteen? Gracie had scored her FIFTEENTH kill? She…she was a triple ace!

"Why I'll be," Mom replied, pulling her daughter close. "My daughter could put Wedge Antilles to shame! Gracie Possible, give it a few more years and you'll be better than Momma."

KPKPKPKPKPKPKPKPKP

"Come on Nicky," Shego whined, bringing the spoonful of mashed peas up to her own mouth. "It's tasty. See?"

It was these moments that you really had to treasure, getting back to a normal life after a very difficult mission. Getting bandaged up a bit more, Kim and Shego piled everything back into the hovercraft, thankfully untouched along with the rest of the airport, and rendezvoused with Gracie back at the airfield. Upon hearing of Gracie's accomplishment, Shego was utterly buzzing with pride. HER daughter was a triple ace! That had been the conversation topic of choice until the trio stepped out of the hovercraft and were quickly mobbed by the welcoming party of the Twins, Abby and Seamus, and Ron, Yori, and RJ.

And then, life quickly returned to normal. The following week, the class began work on F. Scott Fitzgerald's _The Great Gatsby_. A little on the dry side for Shego's taste, like much of "The Lost Generation" but it had a lot of life lessons that resonated well with high school kids. If she could convince a few of her charges to discard their masks and let their true beauty shine, she'd count it a good lesson. Gracie…after two days it was as if nothing had happened. She'd loved the drum that Shego had picked out for her and a steady _thump…thump…thump_ was constantly sounding from her room.

Shego took a small bite of Nicky's food and…GAG! "Okay, fair point buster. But I ate it and that means you have to too. Misery loves company."

Without warning, a redheaded blur burst through the kitchen door and started circling the table.

"I DID IT…I DID IT…I DID IT…I DID IT!" Gracie screeched at the top of her lungs.

Gracie skidded to a halt and started waving a slip of paper around. Nicky, not one to be intimidated by loud noises burst out in a fit of giggles, finding big sis to be utterly hilarious. But Shego could instantly recognize a temporary State of Pennsylvania Learner's Permit.

"Congratulations muffin," Shego jumped up and embraced her daughter in a bear hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"It helps when Global Justice pulls a few strings with the State and your mother gets to be your teacher," Kim chuckled, strolling in behind her daughter and hanging her purse on the peg.

"I can't believe my daughter has her learner's permit," Shego sighed, releasing Gracie and mussing up her hair a little.

"Hey…does anyone need to drive anywhere," Gracie piped up, looking between both parents. "Can I drive you guys anywhere?"

"News flash Eme," Kim marched over to the fridge for a juice and rolled her eyes. "Our daughter has her learner's permit."

_Author's Notes:_

_Had to add that last little bit in there. Definitely a double-edged sword when your kid gets their learner's permit or their license, at least it was for my parents. I really like how Gracie is coming together and it's getting to the point where the Twins are going to be more developed. Still a little unsure about what kind of meta-human abilities they should have though._


End file.
